A Little Too Not Over Dino
by seventhsugosha
Summary: "Aku sangat menyukaimu Hibari-san... aku sangat ingin mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersamamu, tapi aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah melebihinya..." Chapter 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Ketemu lagi bersama saya Sang pemula!

Ini karya saya yang kedua di dunia fanfic dan saya mulai memberanikan diri membuat cerita berbau rated M. Maklum author kalo udah dapat inspirasi tidak bisa dibendung lama-lama di otak.

Hati-hati yang di bawah 16th dilarang membaca!

Selamat membacaaaa!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hari sudah mulai pagi, jam weker berbunyi begitu kerasnya. Namun, kenapa seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak terbangun juga dari tidurnya? Akhirnya sang home tutorpun turun tangan. Reborn menendang Tsuna sampai ia jatuh tersungkur dari tempat peraduannya.

"REBORN! Bisakah kau hentikan cara membangunkanku yang buruk itu?!", Tsunapun ngomel.

"Waktunya bangun Dame-Tsuna! Kau tau sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam…?", Tsunapun melirik kea rah jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"GAWAT! Aku bisa terlambat!", Tsuna langsung bergegas keluar kamar dan ia terjatuh saat menuruni tangga secara terburu-buru.

Selesai bersih-bersih di kamar mandi, ia bergegas menyantap sarapannya sampai ia tersedak sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah menyantap sarapan ia langsung berlari menuju sekolah tercintanya. Sudah taukan sekolahnya Tsuna di mana…? Di mana lagi kalo bukan Namimori-Chuu.

_Aduuh kalau aku terlambat aku akan kena hukuman!, _gumamnya dalam hati.

Dan… ternyata keberuntungan masih berada di tangan Tsuna. Pintu gerbang belum ditutup, artinya ia masih bisa masuk dan bebas dari hukuman bukan? Tapi kesialan selalu terjadi di akhir. Saat jarak Tsuna hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, gerbangpun tertutup secara tiba-tiba. Dan Tsuna memperlihatkan ekspresi terjeleknya seumur hidupnya. Di balik gerbang sudah ada seorang Hibari Kyoya dengan senyuman yang seperti biasanya ia perlihatkan kepada herbivore-herbivor yang suka melanggar peraturan.

"Ternyata mangsaku kali ini hanya kau seekor, Sawada Tsunayoshi.", Hibari mulai mengeluarkan death glarenya.

"A-a-a-aku mohon… HI-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san… ja-jangan beri aku hu-hukuman yang berat lagi…", memangnya Hibari saja yang memiliki jurus death glare? Tsuna juga punya jurus moe facenya.

Hibaripun luluh dengan wajah yang memang tidak dibuat-buat Tsuna itu, "Baiklah… untuk hari ini aku beri kau hukuman khusus. Tapi kalau kau terlambat lagi… kamikorosu!"

"I-i-iya! Aku mengerti! Jadi… apa hukumannya…?"

"Sepulang sekolah datang ke ruanganku!", merasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Hibari langsung pergi meninggalkan Tsuna. Akhirnya Tsuna masuk ke sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran jam kedua.

Bel pulang berbunyi, dan Tsuna merasa penyakit struk akan datang menimpanya. Karna sepulang sekolah Tsuna tidak boleh pulang sampai urusannya dengan sang ketua komite kedisiplinan selesai. Entah memang Tsuna yang penakut atau memang dia hanya takut kepada Hibari, perasaannya sangat tidak enak sekali selama perjalanannya menuju ruang penyambutan. Apalagi saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, perasaannya semakin tak karuan.

Tsuna menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu, setelah pintu terbuka,"Permi-", Tsuna langsung menutup pintu lagi. Kenapa di tutup? Ya bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, ia baru saja melihat Hibari berciuman dengan seseorang. Tapi kenapa Tsuna terlihat semakin ciut? Tak butuh waktu lama, orang yang tadinya ada di dalam ruangan bersama Hibari akhirnya keluar dan menampakkan sosoknya kepada Tsuna.

"E-eh, Dino-san?! Sedang apa kau di sini?", terus terang Tsuna tidak tau apa-apa.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku kemari untuk menemui Kyoya. Dan untuk menjenguk adik kecilku..", Dino mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku bukan adikmu."

"Lalu kau ada urusan apa datang ke ruangannya? Apa kau kena hukuman lagi?"

"Ya, hari ini lagi-lagi aku terlambat, dan aku dapat hukuman dari Hibari-san."

"Hahaha. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantu kalau soal itu. Baiklah aku doakan semoga kau baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa!", Dino melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Tsuna hanya memperhatikan Dino yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah sosok Hibari.

"Sedang apa kau di situ, herbivore. Cepat masuk!"

"Ba-baik!", Tsunapun langsung masuk.

Sampai di dalam, "Ja-jadi… aku harus apa?", Tanya Tsuna.

"Karna kau sudah berkali-kali terlambat, sepertinya aku akan memberimu hukuman permanen."

"Apa?! Hukuman permanen?!"

"Jangan mengeluh, herbivore. Salahkanlah dirimu yang tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi." Hibari mendeath glare Tsuna.

"I-iya… jadi aku harus berbuat apa?"

"Hukumannya mudah, setiap pulang sekolah kau harus mebersihkan ruangan ini. Aku tidak ingin ada debu di manapun, bahkan di tempat yang tak terjangkau sekali pun. Kalau kau kabur… kamikorosu!"

"Hieeee…! Baik akan aku bersihkan!"

"Jadi kau tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bersihkan!"

"Ba-baik!", Tsuna langsung berlari keluar ruangan untuk mengambil alat-alat kebersihan.

Setelah mendapat alat-alat yang dibutuhkan, Tsuna langsung memulai ritual hukuman permanennya di hari pertama. Hibari langsung meninggalkan Tsuna di ruangannya itu. Tsuna memulai pekerjaannya dengan membersihkan debu-debu di tempat yang mudah ia jangkau, lalu membersihkan debu di sudut-sudut ruangan, di sudut meja. Selesai membersihkan debu, ia menyapu lantai, dan mengepelnya.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Hibari mulai jenuh dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat dari atap sekolah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat ruangannya. Sampai di ruangannya, ia melihat Tsuna yang sudah terlelap karna kelelahan di meja kerjanya. Hibari mendekati Tsuna dan melihat wajah tidurnya yang begitu damai dan… manis menurutnya. Dengan baik hatinya, Hibari menggendong Tsuna yang masih tertidur dan memindahkannya ke sofa.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai pagi. Tsuna mulai membuka matanya, ia memerhatikan sekitar. Ia menyadari bahwa dia sedang tidak di rumah. Tapi ia ada di mana? Ya, karna kelelahan Tsuna tertidur di ruangan Hibari sampai pagi. Saat ia melihat jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"Gawat! Aku ketiduran!", Tsuna langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali ya, herbivore."

Tsuna langsung menengok ke belakang. Ia mendapati Hibari sedang duduk manis di meja kerjanya.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Maaf aku tertidur.."

"Awas saja kalau kau tertidur lagi di ruangan ini."

"I-iya aku mengerti! Aku akan ke kelas sekarang!", Tsuna langsung berlari keluar.

Karna Tsuna sadar dia baru saja bangun tidur, ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Ia mencuci mukanya sampai mukanya tidak terlihat seperti orang bangun tidur lagi. _Kemarin kan aku tertidur di meja kerja Hibari-san, tapi kenapa saat aku bangun aku ada di sofa?, _Tsuna bergumam dalam hati lalu berpikir sejenak. _Apakah… Hibari-san yang memindahkanku…? Aku di gendong Hibari-san…!, _Tsuna merasa senang sampai-sampai ia melihat semburat merah di pipinya dari pantulan cermin.

Setelah mencuci muka, Tsuna langsung saja pegi ke kelas, tapi kelasnya masih sepi. Tsuna memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolahnya, ya sekalian olahraga pagi. Tsuna menyusuri koridor sekolahnya itu, tak lama kemudian perhatiannya beralih kepada jendela yang terbuka. Ia berniat untuk menutup jendela itu, dari situ Tsuna melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya masuk ke daerah sekolahnya itu. _Di-Dino-san…! Sedang apa dia di sini?, _Tanya Tsuna dalam hati. Dan Tsuna baru sadar akan sesuatu, _tentu saja Dino-san ingin menengok Hibari-san, betapa bahagianya mereka bisa bersama-sama… ,_Tsuna tersenyum hambar dan menutup jendela yang terbuka itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi. Tsuna langsung bergegas ke kelasnya. Sampai di kelas ia disapa oleh dua temannya Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Ohayou, Tsuna!", sapa ramah Yamamoto.

"Ohayou, Yamamoto.", Tsuna tersenyum.

"Jyuudaime, apa anda baik-baik saja?", Tanya Gokudera.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anda terlihat kelelahan."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa tenang saja.", Tsuna senyum maksa. Ia baru ingat kalau kemarin ia tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Baiklah, jika ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku."

Tsuna hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian guru yang mengajar masuk ke kelas. Dan mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Waktunya Tsuna melakukan ritual hukuman permanennya di hari kedua. Tsuna mulai berjalan ke ruangan di mana Hibari berada. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Saat sudah di depan pintu, Tsuna mendengar ada suara-suara aneh dari dalam. Karna penasaran Tsunapun menguping dan yang terjadi di dalam,

"Ahn- Dino… hah.. hah…"

"Se..sedikit lagi… ngh… aahh…"

Tsuna langsung menjauhkan diri dari pintu dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari situ. _A-apa yang terjadi…?, _gumam Tsuna. Perasaannya antara takut, panik, dan… cemburu. Beberapa lama kemudian, Tsuna melihat Dino keluar dari ruangan Hibari dari kejauhan. Setelah sosok Dino sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. "Perm-", Tsuna melihat Hibari tertidur di sofa diselimuti gakurannya. Daripada Tsuna membangunkannya, lebih baik ia mulai bersih-bersih.

Sudah 10 menit Tsuna bersih-bersih, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang yang terbatuk-batuk. Tsuna langsung mengalihkan perhatian kepada orang yang terbatuk-batuk itu, dan orang itu baru saja bangun dan terduduk di sofa, dan yang sedang tidur di sofa itu tadi adalah Hibari. Hibari langsung menatap tajam Tsuna dan Tsuna juga terpaku melihat Hibari yang bertelanjang dada.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! Di-di mana bajumu?!", jelas Tsuna kaget.

"Baju…? Aku tidak tau. Cepat bersihkan dan cepatlah pulang!"

"Ba-baik!"

Hibari beranjak dari sofa dan memakai gakuran untuk menutupi tubuhnya sementara. Lalu ia pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Tsuna. Tsuna sempat membatu, _a-aku… melihat tubuh atletis Hi-Hibari-san…? Ya ampun beruntung sekali aku hari ini, _Tsuna hanya bersenang dalam hati karna mendapat kesempatan dapat melihat tubuh atletis Hibari. Tsuna langsung tersadar bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepatnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, Tsuna bersiap-siap ingin pulang. Saat ingin keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya Hibari menghalangi jalan keluar. Tapi kalau dia melewatinya sama saja dia membangunkan macan tidur.

"A-ano… Hibari-san, pekerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai aku ingin pulang.", jelas Tsuna jadi minta izin dulu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau masih di sini?", Hibari menatap Tsuna tajam.

"I-iya, aku akan pulang.", kenapa Tsuna jadi panik?

Tidak sengaja Tsuna melihat leher Hibari dan ia menemukan sebuah tanda kemerahan di sana. Entah kenapa rasa cemburu Tsuna muncul lagi. Tsuna tau persis tanda apa yang ada di leher Hibari itu dan membuat Tsuna terdiam. Hibari jadi geram melihat Tsuna yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk pulang.

"Oi herbivore, kau menunggu tonfaku mendarat di wajahmu..?", Hibari mendeath glare Tsuna.

"Tidak… aku akan pulang. Sampai bertemu besok Hibari-san..", nada bicara Tsuna terdengar pasrah. Lalu Tsuna berlari keluar ruangan.

_Ada apa dengan herbivore itu hari ini? Aneh, _gumam Hibari.

Tsuna terus berlari menuju rumahnya. Sampai di rumah, Tsuna seakan lupa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya, ia mengabaikan sapaan Lambo, I-pin, dan Fuuta. Tsuna langsung menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang lemah. Ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Sang home tutorpun seakan mengerti keadaan Tsuna, dan ia membiarkan muridnya untuk beristirahat. Setelah beberapa lama ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, ia baru saja menangis. Tapi, apa yang ia tangisi? Tsunapun juga bingung mengapa ia menangis saat melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Hibari. Akhirnya Tsuna terus berbaring di tempat tidur sampai ia terlelap.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, Tsuna bangun tepat waktu. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya bangun tepat waktu. Ia pergi ke kemar mandi dan memberihkan diri. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan. Di ruang makan ibu, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi dan Reborn sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Tsu-kun..!", sapa ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"O-ohayou…", _i-ibu tidak marah padaku karna sudah tidak pulang semalaman?, _gumam Tsuna.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Tsu-kun? Reborn bilang kemarin kau tidak pulang karna mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan teman sekelompokmu."

"E-eh?! I-iya aku tidak apa-apa kok.", _Reborn…?_

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat makan sarapannya selagi hangat."

"I-iya..", Tsuna menarik kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya. Lalu ia memakan sarapan yang sudah disediakan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, "Aku berangkat…!", Tsuna berlalu dari balik pintu.

Sampai di depan sekolah, betapa tumbennya Tsuna datang ke sekolah tidak terlambat dan pintu gerbang masih terbuka dengan lebarnya. Sebenarnya Tsuna memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia bangun tepat waktu hari ini agar tidak terlambat masuk sekolah.

Sampai di kelas, ia langsung disapa oleh dua sahabatnya,

"Yo! Tsuna, bagaimana keadaanmu?", sapa Yamamoto dengan senyuman yang seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Jyuudaime! Kami dengar anda tidak pulang semalam kemarin? Apa anda baik-baik saja?", Tanya Gokudera dengan nada khawatir.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun.. aku baik-baik saja kok. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.", Tsuna tersenyum maksa.

"Hei Tsuna, kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan pada kami kan?", ucap Yamamoto.

"Ya… lebih baik aku ceritakan saat istirahat saja."

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan saksama.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Seperti biasa Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Oh iya Tsuna, katanya kau ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin.", Tanya Yamamoto di sela-sela acara makan mereka.

"Ba-baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Sebenarnya kemarin aku terlambat datang ke sekolah. Lalu aku dihukum oleh Hibari-san untuk membersihkan ruangannya setiap sepulang sekolah. Sepulang sekolah kemarin aku langsung membersihkan ruangannya sampai aku ketiduran di ruangannya sampai pagi hehe…", Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar… tapi dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepada anda kan?", Tanya Gokudera dengan nada emosi.

"Te-tenang saja Gokudera-kun, dia tidak mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh…", entah kenapa suara Tsuna terdengar… rapuh.

"Jadi, setiap sepulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan ruangannya? Setiap hari?", Tanya Yamamoto.

"Ya… begitulah.", jawab Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menunggumu Tsuna.", Yamamoto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… maaf kalau merepotkan kalian langsung pulang saja.", Tsuna merasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja tidak, Jyuudaime!", ucap Gokudera.

Lalu bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka bergegas membereskan bekal mereka dan kembali ke kelas. Sampai di kelas mereka melanjutkan pelajaran.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Tsuna langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas pergi ke ruangan Hibari untuk melaksanakan hukuman permanennya di hari ke tiga. Saat jarak Tsuna sudah tidak jauh dari ruangan Hibari tiba-tiba, "SIALAN!", Tsuna mendengar suara keras seseorang. Entah kenapa ia sangat yakin sumber suara itu berada di ruangannya Hibari. Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan Hibari dan langsung membuka pintu,

"Hieee! Ruang resepsi di serang angin topan?!", teriak Tsuna yang terkejut melihat keadaan ruangan itu seperti kapal pecah akibat ombak. Sumber suara yang ada dihadapan Tsuna yang sedang membelakanginya, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna bergidik ketakutan.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Ada apa ini?", Tsuna takut dan panik melihat penampilan Hibari yang sangat-sangat berantakan. Ditambah lagi Hibari menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Herbivor…", Hibari mendekati Tsuna.

"Hibari-san, pipimu terluka…", Tsuna melihat luka yang terukir di pipi Hibari.

"Cepat bereskan semuanya!"

"Ta-tapi lukanya-"

"Minggir!", Hibari mendorong Tsuna yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya hingga terjatuh dan pergi.

_Ada apa dengan Hibari-san…? Kenapa dia terlihat marah sekali.,_ gumam Tsuna. Ia bangkit dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia melihat ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah itu dan mau tak mau ia harus membereskannya sebelum tonfa Hibari melayang ke wajahnya. Tsuna memulai pekerjaan perlahan tapi pasti. Ia bereskan saja tempat itu sebisanya agar terlihat lebih baik.

Hari sudah hampir malam dan Tsuna baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Karna terlalu lelah, ia duduk di sofa dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Tsuna membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan tentu saja Tsuna terkejut. Orang yang memeluknya itu membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Tsuna. Dilihat dari rambutnya yang hitam dan halus, orang ini sangat tidak asing bagi Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san…?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Ia malah membalikkan tubuh Tsuna dan mendorongnya hingga Tsuna terduduk di sofa. Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tsuna dan berbisik,

"Jangan memberontak."

Tsuna melebarkan matanya. Hibari menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan ia menginginkan sesuatu dari Tsuna. Hibari mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna sampai akhirnya melekatkan bibir mereka berdua. Entah mengapa Tsuna seakan tersihir dengan bisikan Hibari tadi. Rasanya ia tidak bisa bergerak dan sangat pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Hibari padanya. Hibari menggigit bibir bawah Tsuna dan membuat Tsuna membuka mulutnya sedikit. Lidah Hibari langsung menjulur ke dalam mulut Tsuna dan meraba-raba rongga mulut yang basah itu dengan lidahnya.

"Ngh… ahh…", Tsuna tak bisa menahan erangannya.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Hibari melonggarkan dasi Tsuna dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Setelah semua kancing terbuka, Hibari melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya turun ke leher Tsuna, sampai ke dada. Ia menjilat dada Tsuna dengan sensual.

"Akh… Hibari…san…"

Sensasi anehpun menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Tsuna. Lalu bibir Hibari terus turun hingga ke perut dan kegiatannya berhenti saat menyadari Tsuna masih mengenakan celananya. Hibari langsung saja membuka resleting celana Tsuna dan menggenggam sesuatu yang ada di balik celana itu.

"Ugh!", Tsuna terkejut Hibari memegang alat vitalnya.

Hibari mulai melakukan hand jobnya. Ia memijat milik Tsuna membuat Tsuna merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri. Desahan nikmat pun mulai keluar dari mulut Tsuna seakan mengendalikan Hibari untuk melakukannya terus dan terus. Setelah puas dengan hand job, Hibari mengulum milik Tsuna.

"A-aaahhh…."

Tsuna mulai merasa akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari kepunyaannya itu. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian cairan putih kental yang kita sebut dengan sperma keluar dari kepunyaan Tsuna. Hibari tanpa ragu menelan cairan itu. Setelah puas dengan milik Tsuna, Hibari menidurkan Tsuna di sofa dan Hibari berada di atas Tsuna. Hibari membuka sendiri kemejanya dan membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ia langsung memasukan miliknya ke mulut Tsuna dan menggerakkannya maju mundur. Memberikannya kenikmatan tersendiri sampai ia klimaks di dalam mulut Tsuna. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Tsuna dan langsung membekap mulut Tsuna.

"Telan semuanya.", Hibari tau Tsuna sangat ingin memuntahkan cairan itu.

Akhirnya Tsuna menurutinya dan menelan habis cairan itu. Tsuna terengah-engah karna salah satu saluran pernapasannya di sumbat oleh milik Hibari. Hibari melepas Tsuna dan membuang celana Tsuna. Tsuna mulai panik.

"Ja-jangan… Hi-Hibari-san…"

Hibari memasukkan jari tengahnya perlahan ke lubang Tsuna dan menggerekkannya maju mundur.

"A-ahh… sa-sakit…"

Tsuna merasakan perih. Tapi Hibari tidak menghiraukan dan terus melakukan kegiatannya. Tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya, Hibari melumat bibir Tsuna lagi. Dan ia mempercepat pergerakan jarinya di lubang Tsuna.

"Mmmhh!"

Sepertinya Hibari sudah menyentuh sweet spot Tsuna. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Hibari mengganti jarinya dengan miliknya. Ia memasukannya perlahan dan menggerakannya maju mundur.

"Mmmhhh…. Hah… hah…."

Hibari tau Tsuna sudah sangat membutuhkan oksigen, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mempercepat gerakannya. Ditambah lagi Hibari sudah menghantam sweet spot Tsuna berkali-kali. Membuat Tsuna tak dapat menahan desahan nikmatnya.

"Ahh… ahh.. mmhh…"

Gerakannya pun semakin cepat. Sampai mereka berdua klimaks secara bersamaan.

Hibari langsung lemas dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh mungil Tsuna. Tsuna melihat Hibari ternyata tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau tubuh Hibari lebih berat daripada tubuhnya. Demi agar Hibari tidak terbangun Tsuna berusaha menahan tubuh Hibari. Tsuna juga memeluknya, berharap Hibari dapat tidur dengan nyaman dan berbisik,

"Aku… menyukaimu Hibari-san…", Tsuna mengecup kening Hibari dan ikut tertidur bersamanya.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai!

Doakan saja semoga bisa update chapter berikutnya. Diperkirakan baru akan update lagi seminggu kemudian

Maaf jika adegan M nya tidak begitu seru, karna saya hanya seorang PEMULA

Yang mau review silahkan, yang hanya membaca saja silahkan, dan yang tidak membaca dan tidak review juga silahkan.

Arigatou untuk yang sudah membaca. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Cahayanya pun menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela. Tsuna sangat ingin membuka matanya, namun kenapa matanya sangat berat untuk dibuka. Ia merasa ia butuh waktu tidur lagi. Setelah pengelihatannya kembali sempurna, Tsuna mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah sofa, di ruangan Hibari. Tsuna langsung terduduk. Ia ingat apa yang Hibari lakukan pada dirinya semalam. Seharusnya ia sedang tidak memakai baju, tapi sekarang ia sudah memakai kemeja dan celananya. _Apa Hibari-san yang memakaikan aku baju…?,_gumam Tsuna. Tak lama kemudian orang yang ia panggil dalam hati itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun?", Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsuna.

"Se-selamat pagi, Hibari-san. Maaf aku tertidur di ruanganmu lagi.", Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Secepat itukah kau melupakan kejadian semalam? Entahlah kau pura-pura tidak tau atau memang kau lupa."

Tsuna meneguk ludahnya. Ternyata Hibari mengingat betul apa yang dia lakukan kepada Tsuna.

"Kalau kau tidak ingat, itu lebih baik. Cepat mandi sana!", Hibari langsung meninggalkan Tsuna lagi.

Tsuna pun menuruti Hibari. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruang ganti kolam renang sekolahnya. Ia masih merasakan sakit di tubuh bagian belakangnya. _Apa maksud Hibari-san melakukan itu semua…? Aku ingin tau…_

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Tsuna tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia tau ibunya pasti sangat mencemaskannya saat ini. Karna waktu masuk sekolah sudah tidak lama lagi, Tsuna terpaksa harus menyelesaikan kegiatan pembelajaran terlebih dulu.

Sampai di kelas, ia disapa oleh kedua sahabatnya,

"Yo, Tsuna! Kemarin kau pulang malam…?", Yamamoto bertanya dengan nada agak cemas.

"Kami menunggumu tapi kau tidak keluar-keluar aku kira kau sudah pulang.", sambung Gokudera.

"Maaf ya aku mencemaskan kalian, sebenarnya semalam aku tidak pulang ke rumah.", jawab Tsuna.

"Seberat itukah hukumanmu yang diberikan Hibari?", Tanya Hibari.

"Ti-tidak kok. Hukumannya tidak seberat yang kalian pikirkan.", Tsuna tersenyum maksa.

"Jika kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita pada kami, Jyuudaime.", ucap Gokudera.

"Iya aku tau kok, Gokudera-kun. Tapi kalian kan sudah tau masalahku, aku kena hukuman permanen dari Hibari-san hanya itu masalahku saat ini."

"Apa kau ingin kami membantumu dalam menjalani hukuman?", Tanya Yamamoto.

"Ti-tidak usah. Sebaiknya kalian jangan ikut campur. Ini kan hukuman untukku bukan untuk kalian."

Bel tanda masukpun berbunyi, mereka segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing begitu juga dengan murid-murid yang lain. Tsuna mengikuti jam pelajaran sampai akhir, namun ia merasa tidak fokus belajar hari ini. Ia merasa tubuhnya merasakan kejanggalan.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Tsuna membereskan barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba Yamamoto menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Tsuna, apa kau tidak ingin pulang saja?", Tanya Yamamoto.

"Maaf Yamamoto, aku harus menjalani hukumanku dulu kalau ingin pulang.", jawab Tsuna.

"Kau yakin..? Kau terlihat lelah."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai.", Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari kelas.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Tsuna langsung menuju ruangan Hibari bersiap-siap untuk menjalani hukumannya. Sampai di depan pintu Tsuna menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Setelah membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya Tsuna melihat Hibari sedang berciuman mesra dengan kekasihnya, Dino.

"Hibari…-san..?", Tsuna membiarkan suaranya keluar.

Sepertinya Hibari mendengar suara itu dan ia mendorong Dino jauh-jauh. "Tsunayoshi…"

"Ha-hai, Tsuna!", sapa Dino agak kaku.

Dari matanya, sudah terlihat Tsuna sangat cemburu dan merasa ingin menangis. "Hibari-san… bolehkah aku izin untuk hari ini saja. Aku ingin pulang…", Tsuna langsung berlari pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Tsuna?", Tanya Dino pada Hibari yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dino.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.", jawab Hibari sesingkat-singkatnya.

Saat melewati gerbang sekolah, Tsuna tidak menyadari keberadaan Yamamoto yang sedang menunggunya. Tsuna hanya berlari untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

"Hei, Tsuna! Tunggu!", Yamamoto mengejarnya.

Tsuna masih tidak menyadari bahwa Yamamoto mengejarnya. Karna kecepatan berlari Tsuna masih kalah dengan Yamamoto, dengan mudah Yamamoto mengejar Tsuna dan menggapai tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku…!", Tsuna langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yamamoto.

"Hei Tsuna, ini aku…"

"Ya-Yamamoto… kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai. Tiba-tiba kau berlari keluar sekolah dan mengabaikan aku."

"Ma-maaf…"

"Baiklah Tsuna… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu belakangan ini..?"

"Sebenarnya…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu dulu dan aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu?"

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk."

Akhirnya mereka dua berjalan menuju rumah Tsuna. Sampai di rumah, Tsuna dan Yamamoto langsung menuju kamarnya. Dan di saat itu juga Tsuna menceritakan kejadian kemarin dan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia menyukai Hibari, tapi Hibari sudah punya Dino. Tsuna merasa senang saat Hibari melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Tapi Tsuna tidak tau maksud dan tujuan Hibari melakukan itu semua. Awalnya Tsuna mengira Hibari sudah putus dari Dino tapi ternyata tidak ada masalah di antara mereka. Tsuna merasa sangat dipermainkan. Dan saat itu juga Tsuna merasakan putus asa yang sangat dalam. Ia menceritakan itu semua diiringi dengan isakan tangis.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Tsuna… tapi harusnya kau tidak jadi seputus asa ini kan?"

"Aku tau…", Tsuna masih terus menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan. Istirahatlah aku akan pulang.", ucap Yamamoto.

"Um… terima kasih, Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar Tsuna untuk pulang.

Tsuna hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sekilas Tsuna berpikir ingin mati saja, tapi ia tidak mungkin semudah itu mati. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan ini semua kepada Reborn. Cepat atau lambat Reborn juga tau apa masalah yang sedang dialami Tsuna dan kenapa Tsuna tidak ingin cerita. Akhirnya Tsuna terlelap hingga pagi.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, Tsuna bangun tepat waktu. Ia langsung bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, menyantap sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir kenapa ibunya tidak marah saat ia tidak pulang ke rumah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Tsuna selalu berharap ia tidak bertemu dengan Hibari. Karna saat ini Tsuna tidak ingin melihat orang itu dulu. Tapi ketika sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ia berubah pikiran. Ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab untuk membereskan ruangan Hibari karna kemarin ia langsung pulang. Akhirnya Tsuna memilih untuk menengok ruangan Hibari.

Sampai di ruangan,

"Permisi…", Tsuna membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati Hibari yang sedang duduk manis di sofa.

"Tsunayoshi… ap-"

"Ma-maaf kemarin aku langsung pulang. Aku akan membersihkan ruanganmu sekarang."

Hibari mendekati Tsuna dengan death glare andalannya sukses membuat Tsuna agak takut.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memotong pembicaraanku?"

"Ma-maaf… Hibari-san…"

Hibari hanya menatap Tsuna yang menundukkan kepala.

"Hi-Hibari-san… boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa maksud dan tujuanmu… melakukan hubungan intim… denganku…?"

Hibara melebarkan pupilnya, tak percaya apa yang ditanyakan Tsuna.

"To-tolong jawab aku… Hibari-san…"

Hibari masih terdiam, bahkan ia bingung bagaimana ia menjawabnya.

"Ka-kalau Hibari-san tidak mau bilang, aku bisa bilang kepada Dino-san…"

Hibari tersenyum nista, "Aku kira kau tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu kemarin."

"Ja-jadi apa tujuanmu…?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau jawab?"

"Jawab!", entah keberanian dari mana, Tsuna meneriaki Hibari dan menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Herbivor mana yang berani menyentuhku dengan jari-jari kotornya…?", Hibari mendeath glare.

"A-aku.. tidak bermaksud…", satu hantaman tonfa di perut Tsuna.

Tsuna terbaring di lantai. Lalu Hibari menindihnya dan terus melancarkan serangannya ke tubuh mungil itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Tsuna beralih ke hyper mode untuk mengalahkan Hibari, tapi Tsuna sangat tidak mau melawan orang yang sedang menghajarnya saat ini.

"Hi-Hibari…-san.."

Hibari tidak menghiraukan suara rapuh Tsuna dan terus menghajarnya.

"A-aku… menyukaimu…", satu hantaman kencang terakhir.

Tsuna pingsan di tempat. Baru pertama kali Hibari merasa gelisah setelah menghajar orang hingga tidak berdaya. Ia tergerak dengan pernyataan 'suka' Tsuna. Tapi Hibari tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu. Tak lama kemudian Kusakabe datang. Asisten penguasa Namimori itu terkejut melihat Tsuna yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Hibari menyuruhnya untuk membawa Tsuna jauh-jauh darinya. Akhirnya Kusakabe membawa Tsuna ke rumah sakit setelah melihat luka yang lumayan parah di tubuh Tsuna.

Alhasil Tsuna mendapat perawatan yang cukup serius. Ia harus dirawat beberapa hari. Saat di ronsen, dokter mendapati tulang rahang Tsuna retak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari yang membuatnya retak. Tsuna masih terbaring, sepertinya ia belum sadar dari pingsannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna mulai membuka matanya. Dan tentu saja ia bingung kenapa dia ada di ruangan ini. Ditambah lagi siapa yang membawanya kemari. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Muncullah sosok ibu Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun… apa kau baik-baik saja? Masih merasa sakit?", jelas ibunya cemas.

"Ya… masih sedikit nyeri…", Tsuna berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…? Kau bersikap aneh belakangan ini…"

"Tadi… hanya ada kecelakaan kecil. Aku hanya menabrak pintu kok."

Cukup lama ibunya menemani Tsuna. Sampai waktu sudah hampir malam, Nana harus pulang karna sekarang banyak anak kecil di rumahnya, tentu saja kalo bukan Lambo, I-pin, dan Fuuta, termasuk Reborn.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Nana pulang, Reborn datang menjenguk Tsuna. Sesuai tujuannya, Reborn datang menjenguk Tsuna untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

"Kau ingin aku bohong berapa kali pada ibumu?", tanya Reborn.

"Maaf Reborn, aku tidak bisa bilang kan kalau aku kena hukuman permanen. Kalau aku bilang seperti itu, aku hanya akan membuat ibu cemas. Aku tidak ingin membuat ibu cemas."

"Seharusnya kalau kau tidak ingin membuatnya cemas, kau katakan yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan Hibari?"

"E-eh?!", Tsuna terkejut. Barulah ia ingat, cepat atau lambat Reborn pasti tau bagaimana perasaannya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tau, pasti masalahmu yang sekarang berhubungan dengan Hibari dan Dino."

Akhirnya Tsuna menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari ia terlambat datang ke sekolah dan mendapat hukuman dari Hibari untuk membersihkan ruangannya setiap pulang sekolah. Sampai-sampai ia bermalam di sekolah dua kali. Tak lupa Tsuna juga menceritakan hubungan intim pertamanya dengan Hibari yang satu jenis dengannya. Sampai ceritanya berakhir di saat ia dihajar oleh Hibari saat ingin bertanya apa alasannya melakukan hubungan intim dengannya.

"Hm.. aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja, orang melakukan hubungan intim dengan tiba-tiba kemungkinan besar hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu saja.", ucap Reborn.

"Begitu ya… jadi tidak mungkin kalau Hibari-san melakukannya karna ia suka padaku.."

"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti menyukainya. Sudah terlihat dari kau menerima hukuman darinya begitu saja."

"Ya… aku yakin kau pasti akan mengetahuinya…"

"Baiklah, waktunya kau istirahat Tsuna. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

Tsuna hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, lalu Reborn keluar dari kamar Tsuna. Tsuna langsung berbaring dan menarik selimutnya, bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, suster yang hendak mengecek keadaan Tsuna terkejut. Tsuna tak ada di kamarnya. Tsuna sedang berada di atap rumah sakit. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, ia hanya duduk termenung. Ia berpikir ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun. Tak lama kemudian, pintu tangga terbuka. Tsuna cukup terkejut dengan bunyi pintu terbuka itu. Ia takut seorang suster menemukannya, tapi dugaannya salah. Justru yang muncul adalah sosok Dino. Orang yang tidak ingin ia akui sebagai rivalnya.

"Di sini rupanya…", ucapnya.

"Di-Dino…-san…", Tsuna sama sekali tidak ada hasrat untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku dengar kau sakit, jadi aku datang untuk menjenguk. Ya.. sekalian aku pergi menjenguk Kyoya di sekolah."

_Menjenguk Kyoya katanya…?, _"Pergi sana!", tanpa segan Tsuna mengusirnya.

"Tsu-Tsuna, apa maksudmu…? Aku datang kemari untuk menjengukmu kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin menemui siapapun, pergi sana!"

"Tapi-", sebuah batu menghantam kepala Dino. Ya, Tsuna yang melemparnya.

Akhirnya Dino menyerah dan meninggalkan Tsuna. Jujur, saat ini Tsuna sangat tidak ingin mendengar nama Kyoya Hibari. Nama itu pula yang membuatnya menjadi marah-marah kepada Dino.

Ketika hari sudah hampir siang, Tsuna memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Ia berharap makan siang sudah ada di kamarnya, karna saat ini ia sedang sangat lapar. Saat ia sudah tidak jauh dari kamar rawatnya ia melihat salah satu sahabatnya akan memasuki kamarnya. Tsuna langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ya-Yamamoto!", Tsuna masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Lho, kau habis dari mana? Bukannya kau harus banyak istirahat?"

"Ah, iya. Aku habis mencari udara segar. Oh iya, sekarang kan belum jam pulang sekolah, kenapa kau ada di sini, Yamamoto?"

"Jujur aku sangat khawatir saat mendapat kabar kau dirawat, aku ingin cepat-cepat menemuimu. Makanya hari ini aku pulang cepat."

"Yamamoto…", mata Tsuna berkaca-kaca hingga air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tsuna, kenapa?"

Yamamoto membawa Tsuna ke tempat tidur. Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Tsuna yang sedang menangis itu. Sampai Tsuna puas menangis, Tsuna menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi saat Tsuna bertemu dengan Dino. Sebenarnya saat Dino datang, Tsuna sangat ingin menyalahkan Hibari di depan Dino karena telah menghajarnya. Karena Tsuna sangat menyayangi Hibari, ia mengurungkan niat buruknya itu.

Di ruang resepsi Namimori-chuu, Hibari tampak sedang terbaring di sofanya, dengan Dino menindihnya dan tepat berada di atasnya. Tatapan Dino agak berbeda, ia seperti tidak suka dengan Hibari.

"Apa maksud dari tatapanmu itu…", tanya Hibari.

"Aku sedang badmood hari ini, apa kau bisa mengembalikan moodku, Kyoya?"

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu badmood, Haneuma?"

"Tidak… bukan kau.. tapi Tsuna."

Hibari terkejut dalam hati mendengar nama Tsuna.

"Tadi pagi aku berniat ingin menjenguknya, tapi dia malah mengusirku. Aku tidak percaya adik kecilku mengusirku begitu saja."

"Menjenguk?"

"Kau tidak tau, Kyoya? Bosmu itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Dan Hibari sukses memperlihatkan wajah agak terkejutnya namun dengan ekspresi datar. Bahkan Kusakabe yang bertanggung jawab membawa pergi Tsuna, tidak melaporkan bahwa Tsuna dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, Kyoya? Sebegitu cemasnya kah kau?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak peduli."

"Karna aku sedang badmood, biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu sesukaku ya…"

Dino langsung mencium bibir Hibari, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sampai bibir Hibari terbuka, lidah Dino langsung menjulur masuk ke dalam. Mengajak lidah Hibari bermain bersamanya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, karna kebutuhan udara Dino melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aku bukan lelaki penghibur…", ucap Hibari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau kekasihku, Kyoya."

Dino mencium leher Hibari dan sesekali menggigitnya, membuat tanda kepemilikan. Bibirnya terus turun hingga ke dada dan memainkan dua buah nipple Hibari. Satu dimainkan dengan mulutnya dan satu lagi ia mainkan dengan tangan. Membuat Hibari mengerang hebat. Tanpa melepaskan mulutnya dari nipple Hibari, tangan Dino mulai membuka celana Hibari dan memperlihatkan milik Hibari yang sudah menegang. Sambil menjilati nipple, Dino juga melakukan hand job kepada milik Hibari. Hibari merasakan rasa nikmat yang benar-benar nikmat. Setelah puas memainkan nipple dan melakukan hand job, Dino langsung saja membuka celana Hibari dan ia juga membuka celananya sendiri dan memperlihatkan barang miliknya.

"Kau siap?", Dino sudah mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang Hibari.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hibari, Dino langsung memasukkannya perlahan hingga miliknya masuk seluruhnya. Dino menggerakkannya maju mundur perlahan hingga makin lama makin cepat.

"Ah.. ah…", Hibari mendesah terlalu nikmat.

Dino terus melakukan kegiatan sampai mereka berdua klimaks secara bersamaan. Hibari terkulai lemas. Tiba-tiba Dino berbisik,

"Sebenarnya ini hukuman untukmu, Kyoya."

Hibari langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap Dino tajam.

_Apa maksudmu, Haneuma?_

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Akhirnya ke update juga! Aku kira ga bakal ke update secepetnya. Jujur aku juga nungguin chapter berikutnya hehe.

**Review Reply Ch. 1**

**Shiroi Karen: Penasaran? Kalo sekarang masih penasaran ga? kan udah di update chapter kedua XD**

**Aoi the Cielo: huwaaa makasih udah suka. ini ada lanjutannya kok.**

**Aoi Azura: aku udah coba sebisanya supaya alurnya ga terburu-buru di chapter 2 ini. untuk bagian hurt/comfort nya masih akan ada lagi yang lebih ngenes.**

**Kn Fujoshi: aduuuuhh aku ga ngerti istilah begituan XD makasih sudah di fav dan maaf kalo adegan rated M nya kurang berasa.**

**Wookie: Hibari diputusin Dino..? hmm itu kejutan lah nanti ada pasti saya ceritain**

Arigatou yang udah baca! terima kasih banget udah mau ngikutin cerita ini. Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa update seminggu kemudian dan bisa membuat kalian lebih penasaran lagi haha. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari menatap Dino dalam-dalam, tatapannya pun juga penuh tanya. Tapi Hibari sangat malas untuk bertanya saat ini. Karna keadaannya yang sudah lemas akibat perbuatan Dino. Dino langsung beranjak dari posisinya yang sedaritadi berada di atas Hibari. Ia merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, ia duduk di sofa seberang Hibari. Hibari tak beranjak dari posisinya yang terbaring.

"Hm.. pasti kau ingin bertanya apa maksud 'hukuman' tadi.", ucap Dino dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Hibari sama sekali tidak menengokkan wajahnya pada Dino. Ia merasakan keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Tunggu dulu, apa Hibari sedang ketakutan? Tapi karna apa?

"Ya.. aku rasa tidak perlu membahasnya sekarang. Beristirahatlah, aku harus kembali bekerja.", Dino beranjak dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu, keluar dari ruangan, dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Hibari terduduk lemas. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia terlihat panik. _Apakah Dino mengetahui kejadian kemarin…? Aku dengan Tsunayoshi…_

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, terlihat Tsuna masih asyik mengobrol dengan Yamamoto. Dia sangat senang sekali seharian ini bisa ditemani Yamamoto, ditambah lagi Yamamoto membawakan sushi buatan ayahnya. Tsuna sempat melupakan semua masalah yang ada di kepalanya selama berada di samping Yamamoto. Ya, senyuman sahabatnya yang satu ini lumayan menenangkan hati Tsuna dan selalu memberinya semangat. Tak terasa hari sudah hampir malam, Yamamoto harus segera pulang tentunya karna besok ia harus sekolah.

"Aku harus pulang,Tsuna. Besok pulang sekolah aku pasti akan kemari lagi.", ucap Yamamoto dihiasi dengan senyum yang seperti biasanya.

"Un.. terima kasih, Yamamoto. Ku tunggu besok ya.", Tsuna juga ingin memperlihatkan senyum penuh terima kasihnya.

"Jaa..~", Yamamoto berlalu dari balik pintu.

Tsuna membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan sambil tersenyum.

Sendiri. Ya, ia sendiri lagi sekarang tanpa seseorang yang menemaninya. Yang menemaninya sekarang adalah masalah yang tadi sempat pergi dan kembali lagi ke tubuh Tsuna. Entah kenapa jika ia sendirian ia tidak bisa melupakan Hibari, terutama setelah Hibari tiba-tiba berhubungan intim dengannya dan tiba-tiba juga menghajarnya hingga ia terbaring di rumah sakit. Jika ia bertemu Hibari, ingin sekali Tsuna melontarkan semua isi hatinya dengan pukulan yang pernah Hibari lancarkan padanya.

Ketika Tsuna sedang merenung, seseorang datang menjenguknya. Membuka pintu perlahan, membuat suara pintu terbuka yang terdengar agak horror. Sukses membuat Tsuna sempat bergidik takut. Ternyata yang muncul dari balik pintu adalah,

"Tsuna, kau belum tidur?", Dino datang dengan bingkisan yang lumayan banyak.

"U-untuk apa kau kemari lagi?", Tsuna langsung melindungi dirinya dengan selimut, seperti habis melihat hantu.

"He-hei, tingkahmu kenapa jadi aneh begitu?", Dino berjalan perlahan mendekati Tsuna.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat! Pergi sana!"

"Tsuna, ini aku! Aku bukan hantu.", Dino mendekati Tsuna dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!", keadaan Tsuna masih seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau bisa cerita kan?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa dipercaya!", Tsuna memejamkan matanya.

"Kita ini teman kan?", ucap Dino dengan nada tinggi dan meremas bahu Tsuna pelan.

Tsuna sedikit tergerak dengan kata 'teman' tapi ia sangat tidak ingin melihat orang yang ada di depannya ini, mungkin Tsuna membencinya.

"Aku kembali karna aku membawa bingkisan untukmu, mungkin kau bisa menerimaku dengan baik tidak seperti tadi pagi. Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu, Tsuna…", Dino mengelus pipi Tsuna. Lalu menarik dagunya agar Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Di-Dino-san… hiks…", Tsuna menangis. Ayolah apalagi yang membuatmu menangis Tsunayoshi?

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis?", Dino jadi agak panik.

"Ma-maaf…"

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf aku melemparkanmu batu tadi pagi, padahal kau ingin menjengukku… hiks…"

"O-oh... tidak apa-apa Tsuna…", Dino mengelus kepalanya.

Dino sangat menyayangi Tsuna. Sebagai adiknya. Ia menganggap Tsuna bagian dari keluarganya juga. Bahkan rasa sayangnya kepada Tsuna dengan rasa sayangnya kepada Hibari nyaris seimbang. Tak ada bedanya. Hal ini juga yang kadang suka membuat cemburu Hibari.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang sampai malam hampir larut, Dino pamit pulang tapi sebelumnya,

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, Tsuna.", Dino menyelimuti Tsuna yang sudah terbaring.

"Ya.. aku akan segera tidur."

"Oyasumi, Tsuna…", Dino mengecup kening Tsuna, membuat semburat merah samar-samar di pipi Tsuna.

"O-oyasumi…mou…"

Dino membalasnya dengan senyum dan berlalu dari balik pintu.

_Pantas saja Hibari-san senang dimanja Dino-san…_

.

.

.

Esok pagi, Tsuna dikejutkan dengan kehadiran ibunya saat ia bangun tidur. Nana sudah duduk manis di kursi dekat ranjang Tsuna. Ia tersenyum lebar seakan ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikannya.

"Ohayou…Kaasan…"

"Ohayou, Tsu-kun. Ada kabar baik pagi ini."

"Apa?", Tsuna mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang ke rumah hari ini!", Nana tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Aku boleh pulang?"

Nana mengangguk dan sukses membuat Tsuna sangat senang. Jujur Tsuna sangat merindukan suasana rumahnya dan ia ingin beristirahat di rumahnya.

Tsuna langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi mandi. Nana membereskan barang-barang Tsuna, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tak berapa lama setelah Tsuna selesai mandi, mereka langsung berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah Tsuna langsung disambut oleh ketiga anak kecil, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lambo, I-pin, dan Fuuta.

"Selamat datang, Tsuna-nii!", ucap Fuuta dengan senyum girang.

"Okaeri, Tsuna.", ucap I-pin.

"Tsuna sudah sembuh? Apa kita bisa bermain sekarang Tsuna?", Lambo sudah siap bermain dengan granat pinknya.

"Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin… aku pulang…", Tsuna tersenyum senang.

"Aku yakin kalian lapar. Tsu-kun, mereka dari tadi menunggumu pulang untuk sarapan."

"Ya, kami ingin makan bersama Tsuna-nii!"

"Ayo!", Tiga bocah itu langsung menarik Tsuna ke ruang makan.

Sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat semua orang yang 'menumpang' di rumahnya sudah berkumpul di meja makan seakan menunggu kedatangan Tsuna. Hidangan yang lezat pun sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Namun terlihat belum ada yang menyentuh hidangan itu. Apa artinya mereka semua sedang menunggu Tsuna?

"Okaeri, Tsuna.", ucap Reborn dengan senyum yang seperti biasanya.

"Reborn…", panggil Tsuna dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Duduklah, Tsuna. Kita makan bersama.", ucap Bianchi dengan senyuman khasnya di akhir kata.

Tsuna mengambil posisinya, begitu juga dengan tiga anak kecil itu dan Nana. "Selamat makan…!", seru mereka sebelum menyantap makanan.

Betapa rindunya Tsuna dengan suasana rumah yang seperti ini. Meskipun keberadaan orang-orang ini sempat menganggu ketenangannya, namun karna ibunya senang suasana rumah menjadi ramai, ia jadi ikut senang. Dan Tsuna juga sangat merindukan masakan ibunya. Hampir semenjak Tsuna kena hukuman, ia jarang mencicipi masakan ibunya dan terpaksa harus membeli makanan di luar. _Semoga hari ini menjadi hari bahagia untukku dan untuk semua orang yang ada di sini…, _gumamnnya di sela-sela kegiatan makan. Senyumannya tak pernah luput dari bibir mungilnya saat melihat kelakuan dua balita, Lambo dan I-pin yang sedang berebut lauk karna lauk milik Lambo sudah ia habiskan lebih dulu.

Setelah sarapan, Tsuna menyempatkan diri untuk membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan. Ya, betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya orang-orang yang 'menumpang' di rumahnya setelah makan.

Tsuna hendak beristirahat di kamar, sampai di kamar sepertinya sang home tutor tidak mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat. Betapa terkejutnya Tsuna saat membuka pintu kamarnya, buku-buku bertumpuk begitu banyaknya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!", ucap Tsuna dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga.

"Jangan membantah. Selama kau sakit, kau meninggalkan banyak tugas. Kerjakan!", perintah Reborn.

"Huh.. baiklah akan aku kerjakan..", ucap Tsuna dengan nada malas.

"Jangan malas!", Reborn menjitak kepala Tsuna.

"Aduh! BERHENTI MEMUKULKU!", Tsuna kesal.

Dengan sangat sabar yang dipaksakan Tsuna membolak-balik buku pelajarannya berkali-kali tanpa hasil. Yang artinya Tsuna tidak mengerti soal yang ditugaskan itu. Dengan sabar juga Reborn melihat muridnya yang sepertinya kebingungan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Hari semakin siang, Tsuna semakin geram dengan tugasnya yang tak kunjung selesai. Total tugasnya ada lima mata pelajaran dan yang baru ia selesaikan hanya satu, itu juga baru setengah jalan.

"Tsu-kun…! Ada Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun..!", teriak Nana dari lantai bawah.

"Ya..! Aku segera ke bawah.", balas Tsuna yang juga berteriak.

Ia langsung bergegas menuruni anak tangga dan pergi ke ruang tengah. Terlihat ada Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang bermain (re: diganggu) oleh dua balita yang sangat Tsuna kenal.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto… Apa kalian tidak ke sekolah?", tanya Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime, anda lupa?", Gokudera balik bertanya.

"E-eh? Lupa apa?"

"Sekarang itu hari sabtu."

"Oh, ya..? Haha.. sepertinya aku jadi lupa tanggal dan hari..", _Tapi kemarin Yamamoto bilang mau sekolah hari ini…_ Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan sweatdrop.

"Ahahah… maaf ya Tsuna, aku lupa kalau hari ini hari sabtu..", ucap Yamamoto.

"Ya tidak apa-apa kok, heheh…"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jyuudaime?", tanya Gokudera.

"Aku sudah baikan kok. Tapi aku masih harus check up ke rumah sakit."

"Check up? Memangnya kau sakit apa?", tanya Yamamoto.

"Iya, untuk memeriksa tulang rahangku yang retak."

"Retak?!", ucap Yamamoto dan Gokudera secara bersamaan dan mengejutkan Tsuna.

"I-iya… memangnya… kalian belum tau ya…?"

"Siapa yang berani meretakkan tulang anda?! Akan saya balas!", Gokudera langsung emosi.

"Kau belum menceritakan apa-apa, Tsuna. Aku kira kau dirawat karna kau kelelahan.", ucap Yamamoto.

"Sebenarnya bukan karna itu saja, maaf… aku tidak bisa menceritakannya di sini…"

"Aku mengerti… kau bisa menceritakannya di sekolah.", ucap Yamamoto.

"Kenapa harus di sekolah? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita keluar rumah saja." Usul Gokudera.

"E-eh tapi…"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tsuna, Gokudera langsung menarik tangan Tsuna. "Kaasan! Kami keluar dulu ya…! Permisi!". Akhirnya mereka secara tidak langsung telah membawa kabur Tsuna.

"La-lalu… kau mau membawaku ke mana, Gokudera-kun..?", tanya Tsuna.

"Sebenarnya saya juga tidak tau ingin ke mana…", ucap Gokudera dengan entengnya.

Tsuna dan Yamamoto hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Bagaimana kalau ke tempat ku saja?", usul Yamamoto.

"Ya-Yamamoto jangan… kau lupa apa yang akan aku ceritakan? Kalau ayahmu dengar bagaimana..?"

Yamamoto berpikir sejenak. "Oh iya…"

"Kalau begitu kita ke café saja.", ucap Gokudera.

Ya menurut Tsuna itu bukan ide yang buruk. Langsung saja mereka menuju tempat yang di maksud.

.

.

.

Di café, mereka memilih tempat yang terpencil. Setelah memesan minuman agar tidak dicurigai, Gokudera langsung to the point. Mungkin ia iri dengan Yamamoto yang sudah mengetahuinya.

Akhirnya Tsuna memulai ceritanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menceritakan pengalaman terburuknya kepada sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Tsuna sudah bosan menceritakan pengalamannya yang itu-itu terus. Tapi karna Gokudera sangat ingin mengetahuinya, ya Tsuna tak bisa menolak.

"KURANG AJAR!", alhasil setelah mengetahui semuanya, Gokudera langsung naik pitam.

"Te-tenanglah Gokudera-kun…"

"Beraninya-beraninya si Brengsek itu menghajar anda tanpa sebab!"

Tanpa sebab? Ya Tsuna tidak menceritakan kejadian awal kenapa ia dihajar oleh Hibari. Ia tidak bilang pada Gokudera kalau ia dihajar Hibari karna ia bertanya soal 'mengapa Hibari melakukan hubungan intim dengan Tsuna'. Jujur Tsuna sudah sangat muak jika terbayang akan kejadian itu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali muntah.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hari senin lagi. Waktunya masuk sekolah kembali. Entah kenapa semenjak Tsuna dapat hukuman dari Hibari, Tsuna selalu berusaha keras agar ia tidak terlambat lagi dan bangun tepat waktu. Dan ia juga tidak perlu terburu-buru memakan sarapan dan berlari-lari ke sekolah.

Selesai menyantap sarapan, Tsuna langsung pamit kepada ibu tercinta dan berlalu dari balik pintu. Di depan rumahnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah menunggunya, hendak ke sekolah bersama. Langsung saja mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Selain Tsuna menjadi tidak terlambat lagi, ia juga rajin mengerjakan tugas. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti tugas yang harus ia kerjakan itu, tapi yang terpenting baginya adalah dia sudah mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Salah atau benar itu urusan nanti.

Di sekolah, Tsuna menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Mengikuti pelajaran yang terkadang tak bisa ia terima dengan nalarnya. Melewati waktu istirahat di atap sekolah sambil menyantap bekal bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Dan dilanjutkan sampai jam pelajaran berakhir sekitar pukul empat sore.

Sebelum pulang, Tsuna baru ingat ia habis meminjam buku dari perpustakaan. Akhirnya ia pergi ke perpustakaan dahulu sebelum pulang. Tsuna berpikir betapa sialnya ia hari ini, kenapa ia harus melewati ruang resepsi. Ruangan di mana Hibari berada. Tapi hari ini, Tsuna tidak melihat Hibari. Batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan. Sempat menumbuhkan rasa penasaran di hati Tsuna. Namun Tsuna tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia hanya melewati ruang resepsi itu dengan rasa tidak peduli.

Ternyata sial itu masih berpihak pada Tsuna. Setelah dari perpustakaan, ia melihat dua orang yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal. Dua laki-laki. Yang satu berambut hitam halus dan satu lagu berambut blonde. Ya Tsuna sangat mengenal kedua orang itu. Orang yang sama-sama pernah menciumnya, entah secara sadar atau tidak. Sekarang kedua orang itu sedang berciuman di depan ruang resepsi. Berciuman seakan tak ada lagi hari selain hari ini. Begitu mesra dan tak ingin melepaskannya satu sama lain. Tapi apakah mereka sudah tidak memiliki rasa malu? Berciuman di lorong sekolah menengah pertama.

_Betapa mesranya mereka…, _gumam Tsuna. Perasaannya jadi tak karuan. Perasaannya saat ini adalah pertama ia cemburu, kedua ia sedih, ketiga ia bingung. Mengapa bingung? Ia bingung apakah ia harus melompat dari jendela untuk keluar dari sekolah ini atau melewati dua orang lelaki yang sedang bermesraan di koridor dan salah satu dari dua orang itu adalah orang yang saat ini ia sukai.

Karna ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ia mendapat patah tulang di kakinya akibat kabur lewat jendela lantai dua, dengan tekad di hati 'tidak usah memedulikan mereka' Tsuna memilih untuk melewati mereka saja dengan tenang, kalau bisa tanpa menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Kesempatan bagus, lagi-lagi kedua orang itu berciuman dengan panasnya. Tsuna langsung berjalan dengan gerak cepat dan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tapi sayangnya lelaki bersurai hitam halus itu seperti karnivor yang pendengarannya sangat tajam. Di saat jarak Tsuna dengan kedua lelaki itu hanya tinggal beberapa puluh senti lagi, Tsuna terkejut karna lelaki bersurai hitam itu mendorong pasangan yang sedang menciumnya jauh-jauh. Tsuna langsung memojokkan diri ke tembok karna kaget dan juga takut. Ekspresi Tsuna saat ini adalah antara ingin menangis, takut, dan ingin bersujud di depan lelaki bersurai hitam yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam, karna telah menganggu adegan yang memabukkan tadi.

"Sedang apa kau di situ, herbivore?", lelaki bersurai hitam mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

"Tsuna…kau belum pulang?", tanya lelaki bersurai blonde.

"Hi-Hibari-san… Di-Dino-san… maaf aku sepertinya… mengganggu kalian…", ucap Tsuna dengan nada takut.

"Kau sangat menngganggu, herbivore. Bukannya kau harus segera meninggalkan sekolah?", ucap Hibari yang sepertinya sedang mendeathglare Tsuna.

"A-a-ampuni aku…!", oke Tsuna benar-benar takut sekarang.

Saat Hibari mendekati Tsuna dengan sepasang tonfanya, Dino cepat-cepat menahan Hibari. "He-hei Kyoya, jangan begitu dong pada bossmu. Dia kan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit…"

Tsuna jadi terdiam dan memasang wajah tembok yang tidak beda jauh dengan tembok di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak sudi mempunyai boss lemah seperti herbivore ini. Memangnya aku peduli dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit?"

_Glek_, Tsuna menelan ludahnya yang rasanya beda dari biasanya.

"K-Kyoya…!"

"Sudahlah… tidak apa… aku akan segera pulang. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian… selamat bersenang-senang." Oh tidak, air matanya jatuh dari sudut matanya. Tsuna menangis lagi?

"Tsuna, kau kenapa….?"

Tsuna pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Bukan, dia memang tidak ingin mendengarnya. Tsuna berlari dengan tenaga yang hampir tak ada sebisanya. Agar ia bisa menjauh dari kedua orang itu yang juga mengganggu keadaan hatinya. Dino hanya menatap punggung Tsuna yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan tatapan kecewa. Hibari hanya mendengus melihat ekspresi Dino seperti itu. Pertanda sepertinya Hibari kesal, atau cemburu?

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Tsuna masih saja beraut sedih. Ia merasa baru saja ia ditikam oleh taring karnivor yang sangat tajam. Dan ia baru ingat seharusnya pulang sekolah ia check up ke rumah sakit, tapi karna hari sudah sangat sore, dan Tsuna juga sudah lelah ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum sampai rumah, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulut Tsuna dari belakang. Dan Tsuna tau bahwa orang yang sedang membekapnya memiliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar darinya. _Bau apa ini… Aku mengantuk…, _gumam Tsuna yang di detik berikutnya ia pingsan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap, seseorang itu menggendong Tsuna dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah. Rumah khas Jepang yang memiliki halaman yang luas. Rumah orang kaya? Rumahnya kah? Atau Tsuna akan dijual kepada orang kaya dan orang yang meculiknya mendapat bayaran? Tentu tidak.

Setelah memasuki rumah, seseorang itu membawa Tsuna ke sebuah kamar. Lalu ia membaringkan Tsuna di atas futon dan tak lupa menyelimutinya. Merasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai, seseorang itu meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih tak sadarkan diri di kamar kosong itu.

Saat keluar dari kamar itu, ada lelaki yang menunggu seseorang yang membawa Tsuna itu di depan kamar.

"Bagaimana, Kusakabe?", tanya lelaki itu.

"Ia masih tak sadarkan diri, Kyo-san."

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Pengelihatannya yang mula-mula buram menjadi normal kembali. Ia sangat mengerti awal kisah kenapa ia bisa ada di kamar yang tak dikenal ini. Ia ingin sekali membangunkan tubuhnya secara refleks, namun tenaganya seakan hilang setelah mencium bau aneh yang diberikan orang tak di kenal dan membuatnya pingsan.

Tsuna berusaha beranjak dari posisi terbaringnya. Perlahan-lahan ia duduk, lalu berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sakit kepala menyerang kepalanya dengan ganas. Membuat Tsuna berjalan sempoyongan. Dengan susah payah Tsuna berjalan ke arah pintu dan menggeser pintu tersebut. Di balik pintu itu, begitu gelap. Tsuna bingung apakah ia masih menutup mata atau memang di luar kamarnya itu tidak ada penerangan cahaya sama sekali.

Tsuna keluar dan menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu pintu terbuka dan menampakkan cahaya lampu dari dalam ruangan itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Tsuna melangkah menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

Betapa terkejutnya Tsuna. Di dalam ruangan itu ada seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir the hijau yang hangat. Lalu, apa yang membuat Tsuna terkejut? Tsuna terkejut karna orang yang sedang 'bersantai' di ruangan itu adalah orang yang sangat ia kenali, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sekaligus orang yang sedang ia sukai.

"Hi-Hibari-san….?", Tsuna membiarkan suaranya keluar dan mengalihkan perhatian Hibari.

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya.", ucap Hibari dengan nada lembut dan senyuman tipis di akhir kata.

_Apalagi yang akan ia lakukan kepadaku…._

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Fuuuuhhh~ akhirnya jadi juga chapter tiga. Maaf ya kelamaan update karna minggu kemarin author terserang penyakit *ehem curhat*

Baiklah saya tidak ingin terlalu basa-basi karna tujuan saya di sini adalah mempublikasikan karya saya, melalui pemikiran saya sendiri, dan diciptakan oleh tangan saya sendiri /?

Selamat menikmati chapter tiga yang hangat ini~ semoga kalian semakin penasaran dan terus menunggu updatean author

Arigatou untuk yang sudah follow dan membaca. Arigatou Gozaimasu~

Sampai bertemu di chapter beriktnya

Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau sudah bangun, Tsunayoshi..?", tanya Hibari.

Tsuna bergidik takut. Keringat dingin mulai berkucuran.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Tsuna tidak menjawab, tapi ia menuruti Hibari dan duduk menghadapnya. Tiba-tiba Kusakabe datang lagi dan membawakan segelas teh hijau hangat untuk Tsuna, meletakkannya di meja yang ada di depan Tsuna.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membawamu kemari.", ucap Hibari melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

_Jadi semua ini dia yang merencanakan..?, _Tsuna menajamkan telinganya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang malam pertama kita."

Tsuna mendengarkan Hibari dalam diam. Tsuna sangat tidak bergairah membalas setiap perkataan Hibari.

"Aku minta maaf karna aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu malam itu. Semua itu karena…"

Rasanya Tsuna tidak ingin dengar lanjutannya.

"Hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku saja…"

"Ti-tidak apa… Jadi… kau hanya ingin membicarakan itu…? Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang…?", ucap Tsuna dengan nada gelisah.

Sekarang malah Hibari yang terdiam.

"Kalau begitu… aku pulang dulu.. terima kasih atas undangan minum tehnya.", Tsuna beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna, menariknya dan mendekapnya dengan harapan tubuh mungil itu tidak rapuh. Tsuna membelalakan matanya, Tsuna terkejut apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada orang yang sedang memeluknya ini. Padahal diakan sudah punya pacar.

"Hi-Hibari-san…?"

Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun. Malah ia mempererat dekapannya, membuat Tsuna sulit bergerak.

Cukup lama Hibari mendekap Tsuna, di menit berikutnya ia berbicara,

"Aku sangat-sangat minta maaf atas perlakuanku yang membuatmu sakit. Sakit fisik maupun hati. Sebenarnya, semenjak aku melihatmu, melihatmu menggunakan kekuatanmu. Aku sadar, kau tidak lemah. Kau adalah orang yang kuat. Kau adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang kuat. Sejak saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa… Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tsunayoshi…", god sejak kapan Hibari berani membicarakan isi kepala sekaligus isi hatinya?

Tsuna tak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit mentes dari sudut matanya. Perlahan Tsuna membalas dekapan Hibari.

"Aku…sangat menyukaimu… Hibari-san…", akhirnya tangisan Tsuna pecah.

Hibari sedikit terkejut dan melepas dekapannya, menatap Tsuna yang sedang menangis.

"Hiks…"

"Tsunayoshi, kenapa kau menangis?"

Tsuna tak bisa berhenti menangis. Hibari bingung juga bagaimana cara menghadapi seseorang yang sedang menangis. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba Hibari mencium pipi Tsuna yang sudah dibasahi air mata.

"Jangan menangis.. pipimu yang manis ini menjadi asin karna air matamu…", ucap Hibari.

Seketika Tsuna langsung berhenti menangis dan wajahnya memblushing. "E-eh..?"

"Sudah tidak apa kan…?", tanya Hibari.

"I-iya..aku tidak apa-apa…", Tsuna menjadi gugup setengah mati.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf…", Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna dan meletakkannya di pipinya sendiri, "Apa kau ingin aku menemani tidurmu…?"

Blushingnya Tsuna semakin menjadi, "I-iya… jika kau tidak keberatan…", kenapa Tsuna dengan mudah menerimanya. Helo Tsunayoshi, Hibari sudah punya Dino lho.

"Tanganmu hangat… aku ingin kau mendekapku seperti malam itu."

Tsuna ingat, kalau di akhir adegan yang aneh itu, ia tertidur sambil memeluk Hibari. Dan Tsuna sangat mengerti apa permintaan Hibari saat ini.

"Apa kau…mau?", tanya Hibari lagi.

"Um.. tentu saja…", lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Tsuna menyerahkan diri kepada Hibari.

Bagi Tsuna, ini adalah kesempatannya. Kesempatannya mengambil hati Hibari. Memang terdengar agak jahat, namun kesempatan memiliki peluang kecil untuk terjadi dua kali.

Hibari menggenggam tangan Tsuna dengan erat dan membawanya ke kamarnya yang hangat. Sampai di kamar, perlahan Hibari mengajak Tsuna untuk berbaring di futon bersamanya. Setelah berbaring, Hibari memeluk pinggang Tsuna yang ramping dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Tsuna. Tsuna mendekap Hibari persis seperti malam itu.

Keinginan Hibari tidak hanya ingin tidur di dalam dekapan Tsuna, salah satu tangannya meraih dasi Tsuna dan melepasnya. Membuka kancing kemeja Tsuna satu persatu. Sadar akan perbuatan Hibari, Tsuna sedikit tersentak.

"Tenanglah…", ucap Hibari di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Tsuna hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya.

Hibari melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelah semua kancing terlepas, Hibari mulai menjilat leher Tsuna dan terus turun hingga ke dadanya. Membuat Tsuna merasakan sensasi aneh yang merasuki tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa nikmat tiba-tiba menyambar saat Hibari memainkan dua nipple Tsuna yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahn…", eranganpun terlepas dari mulut mungil Tsuna.

Hibari sangat menikmati erangannya, seakan ia sedang mendengarkan lagu Namimorichuu yang sangat ia sukai. Puas memainkan dua benda menarik yang ada di dada Tsuna, Hibari tiba-tiba terduduk dan menurunkan sendiri resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di balik celana itu. Lalu Hibari member isyarat kepada Tsuna untuk melakukan blowjob kepada miliknya yang nyaris menegang. Tsuna menurutinya begitu saja, perlahan ia mengelus milik lawan mainnya itu. Memasukkan ujungnya ke mulutnya sendiri dan menjilatinya dengan gaya slow motion, membuat Hibari merasakan sensasi tersendiri. Tsuna mulai memasukan seluruhnya ke mulutnya dan mengemutnya. Akhirnya erangan terdengar dari mulut Hibari. Setelah Hibari merasa akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari miliknya, ia mendorong kepala Tsuna maju mundur, sampai ia mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Tsuna. Tsuna sedikit tersedak. Tapi kali ini, ia menelan sperma Hibari tanpa suruhannya.

"Masukkan..", perintah Hibari.

Tsuna langsung terkejut. Ia antara mengerti dan tidak ingin melakukan suruhan Hibari.

"Masukkan, Tsunayoshi. Aku tidak akan memaksa untuk masuk.", perintah Hibari lagi.

Seakan Tsuna tak ingin mengusik nada bicara Hibari yang tenang saat menyebut namanya, Tsuna langsung menurutinya. Ia membuka celananya dan perlahan ia memasukkan milik Hibari ke lubang belakangnya. Saat itu juga Hibari merasa nikmat yang tak kalah dari sebelumnya. Malah inilah yang paling nikmat. Perlahan Tsuna menggerakkannya keluar masuk. Meskipun perih, tapi jika benda itu sudah menghantam sweet spotnya perih itu tak terasa lagi. Melihat milik Tsuna yang menganggur, tangan Hibari yang bebas langsung menggenggamnya dan memijitnya perlahan. Tsuna jadi merasakan nikmat dua kali lipat. Sudah sampai di puncak kenikmatan mereka klimaks secara bersamaan.

Tsuna ambruk ke dalam pelukan Hibari. Hibari mendekapnya dan tertidur bersama dalam posisi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Matahari masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang menyusup masuk, Tsuna membuka matanya. Ia melihat jam dan sudah pukul 7 pagi. Rasa sakit masih ia rasakan di lubang belakangnya, tapi ia merasa sakitnya tidak sesakit saat ia pertama kali melakukannya dengan Hibari. Ia masih saja terdiam dalam posisinya yang terbaring di atas futon. Sampai ia melihat seperangkat baju seragam sekolahnya terlipat rapi di sampingnya, Tsuna langsung terkejut dan ia baru sadar kalau hari ini hari selasa dan ia harus pergi sekolah.

Tsuna baru ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin dan apa yang terjadi semalam. Tiba-tiba Kusakabe menggeser pintu kamar dan mengejutkan Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, waktunya berangkat ke sekolah. Kyo-san sudah berangkat daritadi. Air panas sudah disiapkan dan sarapan juga sudah siap.", ucap Kusakabe.

"I-iya… terima kasih, Kusakabe-san.", balas Tsuna.

Kusakabe langsung meninggalkan Tsuna. _Baik sekali ya dia…,_ gumam Tsuna. Tsuna langsung beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya menuju kamar mandi. Tsuna juga baru sadar kenapa ia masih memakai pakaiannya, padahal semalam ia ingat betul ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya bersama Hibari.

Setelah mandi, ia menuju ruang makan dan menyantap sarapan yang sudah disediakan Kusakabe. Setelah itu, ia langsung menuju sekolah tanpa pamit. Kenapa tidak pamit? Tentu saja, orang yang menghuni rumah itu sudah tak ada di rumah, termasuk Kusakabe. Dan kau tau? Rumah itu Tsuna tinggalkan dalam keadaan 'tidak terkunci', Tsuna berpikir siapa juga yang berani merampok rumah seorang Hibari Kyoya yang tidak memiliki banyak furniture di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Sampai di kelas,

"Jyuudaime! Apa anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Gokudera dengan nada khwatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Memangnya ada apa?", Tsuna balik bertanya.

"Sudah beberapa kali kau tidak pulang ke rumah, Tsuna. Kau membuat khawatir ibumu.", ucap Yamamoto.

Tsuna baru ingat kalau kemarin ia tidak pulang ke rumah lagi dan ia membuat ibunya cemas.

"Jyuudaime, apa anda yakin anda tidak memiliki masalah?", tanya Gokudera.

"Ti-tidak ada kok… aku baik-baik saja.", ucap Tsuna dengan nada yang tak pasti.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sebenarnya Gokudera sudah mulai curiga antara hubungan bossnya dengan Hibari. Yamamoto yang sudah mengetahui semuanya hanya bisa menunggu keputusan dari Tsuna sendiri. Keputusan apa? Keputusan apa yang akan dilakukan Tsuna ke depannya.

Sudah cukup lama Tsuna duduk diam sambil mendengarkan pelajaran yang disampaikan gurunya. Mulai membuat kepalanya panas dan butuh waktu istirahat. Sampai akirnya bel istirahat menyelamatkannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto makan di kantin sekolah. Karena Tsuna tidak membawa bekal dari rumah, kalau dua sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah bawa bekal.

Setelah jam makan siang usai, dilanjutkan lagi dengan kegiatan belajar sampai akhir.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang,

"Sudah lama kita tidak pulang sama-sama seperti ini.", ucap Yamamoto.

"Iya, aku juga rindu dengan saat-saat ini.", balas Tsuna.

"Pokoknya Jyuudaime harus pulang bersama kami lagi!", ucap Gokudera.

"Iya-iya…", Tsuna tersenyum kecil.

Selama perjalanan Tsuna bingung, kenapa Gokudera dan Yamamoto masih mengikutinya. Malah mengikutinya sampai ke rumah Tsuna.

"He-hei, kalian tidak pulang?", tanya Tsuna.

"Kami ingin berkunjung ke rumah anda dulu.", ucap Gokudera.

Yamamoto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum girang seperti biasa.

Tsuna sempat sweatdrop, namun akhirnya ia mengijinkan dua sahabatnya ini masuk ke rumahnya.

Sampai di dalam, Tsuna langsung disambut oleh ibunya tercinta.

"Tsu-kun… kau kemana saja? Ibu sangat cemas.", tanya Nana.

"Maaf ibu, semalam aku menginap di rumah teman karna tugas.", ups Tsuna bohong lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidak apa. Ah, ada Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto, silahkan masuk. Akan ibu antarkan camilan ke kamarmu ya.", Nana langsung pergi menuju dapur.

Tsuna dan dua sahabatnya langsung menuju kamarnya. Tsuna tidak bisa berpikir apa reaksi Reborn saat dia baru menampakkan wajahnya. Benar saja, baru Tsuna membuka pintu, ia langsung mendapati satu jitakan dari home tutornya.

"ADUH! REBORN!", Tsuna ngomel lagi.

"Jangan mengeluh. Kemana saja kau baru pulang. Dasar boss yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya."

"Sebenarnya aku ini boss keluarga mafia atau kepala keluarga rumah tangga sih?!"

"Sama saja!", Reborn menendang pantat Tsuna.

"Itu sama sekali tidak sama!"

Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan Tsuna dengan home tutornya.

Setelah kejadian hebaoh tadi, Tsuna langsung mempersilahkan dua sahabatnya itu duduk. Lalu mereka bertiga duduk dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Gokudera memecahkan keheninangan.

"Baiklah, Jyuudaime sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?", sejak kapan Gokudera jadi terdengar kesal kepada bossnya?

"Ke-kemarin.. itu..", Tsuna ragu menjawabnya.

"Ceritakan saja, Tsuna…", ucap Yamamoto.

"Jadi… kemarin aku diculik… oleh Hibari-san..-"

"Si BRENGSEK itu lagi! Apa sih maunya?!", Gokudera langsung terserang darah tinggi.

"Te-tenang dulu Gokudera-kun.. aku belum selesai. Kemarin aku disuruh menginap di rumahnya. Dan aku…"

"Kau melakukan'nya' lagi, Tsuna?", tanya Yamamoto.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan.

Gokudera semakin kesal karna ia merasa tidak mengerti apa-apa, "Anda melakukan apa, Jyuudaime?!"

"Maaf, Gokudera-kun… sebenarnya masih ada yang kusembunyikan darimu.."

Akhirnya Tsuna mengulang lagi ceritanya. Ia memulai ceritanya lagi dari ia mendapat hukuman, lalu ia melalui malam pertama dengan Hibari sampai keesokan harinya ia dihajar oleh Hibari. Dan berakhir pada kejadian Tsuna diculik oleh Kusakabe atas suruhan Hibari, dan Hibari meminta Tsuna untuk melakukan'nya' lagi.

Gokudera terdiam. Antara terkejut dan tak percaya. Dan dari situ, Gokuderan menyadari bahwa bossnya sangat menyayangi Hibari. Sehingga bossnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hibari. Yamamoto hanya terdiam. Tsuna menjadi sedih lagi.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Jyuudaime! Saya terlalu memaksa anda untuk menceritakannya.", melihat Tsuna sedih Gokudera jadi tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa… Gokudera-kun. Aku jadi merasa lega setelah menceritakannya."

Sore menjelang malam, Gokudera dan Yamamoto harus segera pulang karna besok mereka masih harus sekolah. Dan Tsuna kembali beristirahat dengan damainya sambil menunggu jam makan malam.

.

.

.

Sudah berminggu-minggu Tsuna mendapat permintaan Hibari untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Jadi sudah berkali-kali juga Tsuna melakukan hubungan intim dengan Hibari. Awalnya Hibari memang tidak memaksa dan Tsuna menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi lama-kelamaan Hibari jadi memaksa dan Tsuna melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Tsuna sebenarnya ingin lari dari Hibari karna ia tidak berhasil mendapat Hibari. Hibari tak pernah sedikitpun bilang kalau ia menyukai Tsuna. Terkadang di sela-sela kegiatan mereka yang memabukkan, terdengar Hibari membisikkan nama Dino.

"Aaah! Hi-Hibari….saahhnn..", erang Tsuna di sela-sela kegiatannya bersama Hibari.

"Sedikit lagi…a-aahhh..", Hibari klimaks di dalam Tsuna dan Tsuna klimaks di tangan Hibari.

Kejadian itu terus terjadi setiap hari. Dan terjadi di ruangan Hibari. Kegiatan ini membuat Tsuna sering sekali pulang malam. Tsuna sangat sekali ingin menghindar, tapi mengapa kakinya refleks membeku jika sudah berhadapan dengan Hibari. Dan selalu berakhir dengan hubungan intim bersama Hibari. Tsuna benar-benar sudah muak.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, hujan deras melanda Namimori. Saat itu Tsuna sedang ada di sekolah. Ia terjebak hujan dan tak bisa pulang. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, Tsuna hanya terduduk di kelasnya yang lumayan ramai karna teman-temannya yang lain tidak bisa pulang juga karna hujan deras. Tsuna hanya melihat keluar jendela, melihat hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Semakin lama Tsuna terdiam, Tsuna semakin bosan. Dari tadi ia sudah menguap beberapa kali, ia cukup mengantuk karna udara dingin yang menyambar. Tsuna mengambil buku yang ada di kolong mejanya hendak memasukkannya ke tas. Di atas buku itu ada scarik kertas yang terlipat. Tsuna penasaran, mengambil kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya. Terdapat pesan di kertas itu. Isinya, "Datanglah ke ruang resepsi sepulang sekolah.", tak ada nama pengirim. Tanpa nama pengirimpun, Tsuna juga sudah tau siapa yang menuliskan pesan itu, tentu saja Hibari Kyoya yang berkandang di ruang resepsi. Tsuna hanya meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya.

Mulai sekarang, Tsuna bertekad untuk menghindari Hibari dan tak terjebak lagi. Lalu Tsuna memutuskan untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan, mungkin jika ia ke perpustakaan kualitas otaknya bisa seperti orang pintar.

Sampai di perpustakaan, Tsuna menuju rak buku yang tentunya dipenuhi oleh buku. Tsuna melihati judul-judul buku itu dan tak ada yang Tsuna mengerti. Mungkin ceritanya terlalu berat untuknya atau jangan-jangan buku itu adalah buku ensiklopedia. Aduh Tsuna benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sampai suara aneh yang cukup berisik mengalihkan perhatiannya. Perhatiannya beralih kepada jendela yang terbuka. Tsuna menuju ke jendela tersebut, berniat untuk menutupnya. Sebelum ia menutup jendelanya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk Tsuna dari belakang dan Tsuna sangat terkejut.

"Tsunayoshi…", orang yang memanggilnya mebenamkan kepalanya di pundak Tsuna.

"Hi…Hibari-san…?", Hibari semakin memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke ruanganku…?"

"A-aku…"

"Udaranya dinginkan…"

Tsuna membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Hibari yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tsunayoshi…", Hibari mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak mencium bibir Tsuna.

Tsuna langsung mendorong Hibari untuk menjauh.

"Kenapa, Tsunayoshi?"

"Ja-jangan…"

"Kenapa? Kau aneh belakangan ini."

"A-apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Dino-san?"

Hibari langsung terdiam. Dan Author akan menceritakan kenapa Hibari meminta Tsuna untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan Tsuna selama ini. Padahal ia bisa memintanya kepada Dino kan? Tapi Dino sekarang berada di tempat asalnya, Italia untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan Hibari tidak akan tahan ditinggal selama itu. Dan selama itu pula, Tsuna gagal mengambil hati Hibari. Hibari tetap memilih Dino. Tapi sepertinya, Hibari juga memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Tsuna namun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini…", ucap Tsuna dengan nada ingin menangis.

"Tapi.. kau tidak memikirkanku bagaimana perasaanku ditinggal selama itu."

"Lalu menjadikanku sebagai pelarian…begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya dengan tulus, Tsunayoshi."

"Tulus…? Kau bahkan menyebut nama Dino-san saat kita berhubungan intim."

Hibari tersentak, "Tapi kau tidak tau isi hatiku, kan?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya, aku sudah tau isi hatimu. Isi hatimu hanya ada Dino-san."

"Kau tidak tau, Tsunayoshi!", Hibari memegang kedua bahu Tsuna dan mendorongnya mendekati jendela yang terbuka itu.

"A-aku mohon hentikan kebohonganmu, Hibari-san…"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Aku menyukaimu… Hibari-san…"

Hibari hanya menundukkan kepala sambil meremas bahu Tsuna pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melebihi Dino-san…"

Hibari geram mendengar Tsuna menyebut nama Dino terus. "Sialan..!"

Hibari menonjok Tsuna. Alhasil Tsuna terdorong keluar jendela dan ia jatuh dari lantai 3. Tsuna terjatuh dengan posisi kepala mendarat duluan. Hibari mulai Shock, setelah melihat warna merah yang menghiasi kepala Tsuna dari kejauhan dan Tsuna tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Hibari hanya melihatinya dari atas, sampai akhirnya Kusakabe menghampiri Tsuna. Lalu Kusakabe memandangi bossnya itu dengan tatapan shock juga.

"Kyo-san… Tsuna-san!"

Darah mengalir dengan derasnya dari kepala Tsuna, tak kalah deras dengan hujan yang sedang melanda Namimori hari itu.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Akhirnya!

Kalian tidak akan tau bagaimana reaksiku setelah menyelesaikan chapter 4 ini secepat mungkin!

Baru kali ini saya updatenya cepet ya? apa biasa aja? haha yasudahlah simpan saja jawabannya.

Semoga akan memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian semua, karna saya sendiri juga penasaran gimana kelanjutannya

Selamata membaca...!

Yang baru baca boleh kali minta review meskipun cuman satu huruf

Yang ngefollow mari baca sambil nangis dan histeris *lebay*

Yang belom baca... *abaikan*

Intinya terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah membacanya. Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows*

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya..! Jaa~


End file.
